Póker de prendas
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Mazamune, era realmente joven. Tenía un cuerpo de envidia, y traía un conjunto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ningún hombre heterosexual en sano juicio diría que esa escena no era para correrse. Pero creo que Tozawa se cargaba un juicio cuestionable


**Hi!**

**Ok, este es un fick muy raro… Es otro reto, es gracias a mi linda hermana T-Annita.**

**See, nunca nos dejamos en paz…**

**Y pues, no se que mas decirles, son las 12:45 am y mi cerebro esta seco. Eso si, el fick es basado en Mazane y Tozawa, y bueno… para mí fue triste escribirlo, pero no podía dejar que la idea se fuera y se desperdiciara. Y como tenia que ser drabble, tal vez la redacción se vea rarita. Advertidos quedan. Notas generales y datos del reto, mas abajito ;D**

**Rated T por seguridad y por lenguaje un poco elevado, y una situación no apta pare menores de 13.**

**Disclaimer: Naaa, a estas alturas lo pongo solo por que FF me obliga, demonios, ¡Como les gusta vernos sufrir admitiendo que las series no son nuestras!**

**Póker de prendas**

— ¡Ha! Miren y lloren, un póker de corazones- grito un eufórico Cho poniendo sus cartas en la mesa.

— Cierra el pico, tengo aquí una quintilla de reyes- exclamó una borracha Mariko.

— Oye… Mariko, ¿como tienes 5 reyes si yo tengo el rey de diamantes?- preguntó Tozawa.

— ¡Ni te atrevas a contradecirme, me debes 6 meses de renta!

Y ese ultimo comentario siempre gana todas las peleas.

Así es como se ponen las cosas siempre que es viernes en la noche. Noche de Póker de prendas.

Y la noche, se ponía mas caliente. Gracias a la nueva inquilina.

Mazane jamás fue una persona indecente. Al contrario.

Verán, en el edificio de Mariko, era una costumbre que los vecinos se reunieran los viernes a jugar póker de prendas y al ser todos adultos, siempre las cosas subían de tono.

Pero desde que las chicas Amaha llegaron, los demás quedaron de acuerdo en que las cosas debían de ponerse más _light._

Los castigos se volvieron suaves. Como mandar a Cho a la torre de Tokio vestido como Perry el _**ornitorrinco**_ a pedir limosna. O poner a Naōmi a pescar _**patatas **_con la boca en la pecera de Michael. Al principio todo pareció funcionar. Pero luego Mazane se puso borracha, y todo se fue al carajo.

Y ahora…

Sangre, sudor y saliva corría por la cara de Tozawa. ¿Por qué?

De un de repente, Mazane con una docena de margaritas encima y una mala jugada, se aburrió de los castigos leves y retó a los demás (igualmente ebrios) a dejarle un verdadero castigo.

Y ahora se encontraba haciéndole un streep tees demasiado sexy, a nuestro fotógrafo favorito.

Mazamune, era realmente joven. Tenía un cuerpo de envidia, y traía un conjunto de _**tanga de hilo dental **_y un mini sostén, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ningún hombre heterosexual en sano juicio, diría que esa escena no era para correrse.

Pero creo que Tozawa se cargaba un juicio cuestionable.

Fuera por la razón que fuese, antes de que nuestra chica se quitara más de lo debido, la paro, mando a todos a dormir, y muy amablemente, la condujo a su cuarto.

—Mmp, Yuzuke, que aburrido te has vuelto, y yo que pensaba que la noche se iba a poner mas divertida—dijo la mujer mientras subía las escaleras.

—Calla, si sigues así de escandalosa, despertaras a Rihoko— respondió el otro cansado.

—Cierto riko-chan sigue dormida— soltó una risilla—Ya me había olvidado de ella.

—Eso se notó, ¿en que pensabas desnudándote de tal manera?

—Solo, quería divertirme un poquishto.

Tozawa bufó, esa mujer necesitaba madurar.

—Tozii…

— ¿Si?

—Takayama, que no se entere por favor, se ve mal que su novia juegue esa clase de cositas… y tampoco a Riko, si se preocuparan me sentiría muy mal.

— ¿No…via? — un golpe bajo.

—Shii, ¿no sabias?

-Vaya, olvídalo Mazane, nada a pasado.

-¡Grazhias!, te debo una- dicho esto le dejo un beso en la mejilla, y se metió en su cuarto a dormir.

Puede que su corazón se haya hecho trizas, pero al menos le quedaba el recuerdo de ese desafortunado póker de prendas.

**Aspectos del reto***

**(*) 517 palabras (Y vaya si me costo)**

**(*) WitchBlade (Con todo gusto)**

**(*) Mencionar palabra "Ornitorrinco" (hecho, pero… WTF!)**

**(*) Mencionar palabra "Patata" (Que mente tan macabra tiene mi hermana)**

**(*) Mencionar palabra "Tanga de hilo dental" (doble WTF!)**

**(*) No usar la palabra no (ouch, ese dolió mas)**

**See, estos retos termianaran con nosotras… o no… creo que eso es todo.**

**Igual hermana, yo cumplí.**

**Naaa, igual me gusto la idea, triste pero me gusto. **

**Reviews! :D**

**O no…**

**Los quiero! Kany!**


End file.
